DNA Sample
by JinxGirl25
Summary: So in this Fanfic, the Team will be going over their crazy idea's in how exactly Eclipse got Chases DNA for Six. Updating might be a bit slow though...
1. Beyal's Side

Me: Ok, a long break is just what I needed to make this new Fanfic!

_Pro: *laughs insanely in background_

**_Con: You made this just today, it's not like you where working on it the whole time..._**

_Pro: *laughs_

Me: Pro! You so better not be reading before everyone else again!

**_Con: She is._**

Me: Whatever, *rolls eyes* Well, I hope you like this one!

* * *

It was a quiet night, and team Core-Tech was getting some down time, lying in front of the fire in the forest.

"Hey I just thought of something." Bren said, lifting his head and looking at Chase. "How do you think Eclipse got your DNA sample anyway?"

"Well, he probably just... found a piece of my hair or something..." Chase scratched the back of his head.

"Na," Dax waved his hand, "What if it wasn't your's? Then it'd be some sort of weird bear thing or somethin."

"You right Dax, I think he'd actually try to get it from Chase's head directly." Jinja said thinking.

"I know how." Beyal said looking at them all intently. The team stared back at him.

"Really?" Dax asked.

"How do you know?" Jinja said.

"Yeah, spill the beans." Bren said. Chase looked at Beyal questionably.

"It all started one day..." Beyal started.

* * *

Chase and the gang where once again out in the hot desert, walking in the blazing heat of the sun.

"Why is it so hot!" Bren yelled.

"Perhaps it is because..." Beyal started.

"That was rhetorical." Bren and Dax yelled at him.

Beyal gave a sad face.

"How could you!" Jinja yelled. "Stop being so mean!" She yelled waving her fist. "It's ok Beyal." She leaned over and hugged Beyal, who instantly looked happier.

"Come on you guys." Chase turned around and looked at them. "We must work as one, a family, together. Like a Lego house, we must stick together!" Chase stared majestically into space.

* * *

"Wait," Bren said, "How do YOU know what a Lego is?" He pointed.

"And I do not look into space!" Chase said, sounding playfully upset.

"Yeah, your always lookin majestically at your hand... or core..." Dax said. Then smirking, he looked over at Jinja and added, "Or Princess."

Jinja turned a dark shade of red with Chase, and Bren sniggered. "Dax, stop interrupting him!" Chase and Jinja shouted at him. Dax snickered as they turned even darker.

"Back to my explanation." Beyal said.

* * *

Chase stared majestically into space.

"Your right Chase." Bren said, "I'll be with you to the end!" Bren mimicked Chase, and to stared into nothing, looking a lot less majestic, and just confused.

"Ah!" Beyal shouted.

"What happened Beyal!"Jinja ran over and fussed over him.

"Yes Beyal, you have to tell me what you saw!" Chase ran over pushed Jinja out of the way. "Well?"

"Are you ok!" Jinja said again.

"He'll be fine." Dax waved it off. "And if he's not, then oh well."

"Jeez Dax, why are you always so mean?!" Bren said.

"I'll show you mean!" Dax said menacingly.

"I saw Eclipse!" Beyal shouted. "He is coming with others."

"Who?" Chase pushed.

"I do not know, but I fear we are in great danger!"

"Don't worry Beyal," Chase began looking off again, "I just know that together, we as a team can work together and fight off anything! As long as we all...feel...sleep." Chase suddenly fell off to the side, giving a slight snore.

"Oh no! Chase!" Bren shouted falling over him.

"What's wrong?!" Jinja said, worriedly.

"It's them." Beyal said, mysteriously. Just then a two white ninja's jumped out from nowhere and shot a dart into Jinja and Dax. They loaded back up, and took aim at Beyal and Bren.

"Run!" Beyal cried at Bren, and dogged the dart. Bren sat still and got hit, falling over almost instantly.

Beyal jumped over to one of the ninjas and knocked him off his feet, but the other ninja hit Beyal with his dart.

Just then a huge dark shadow towered over them all.

"I finally have you, Chase Suno." Came the voice of Eclipse.

"NO!" Beyal shouted, struggling to stay awake.

"YES!" Eclipse shouted, and pulled out a razor. "Now, I will finally ave the missing ingredient! Your DNA!"

Eclipse took the razor and slide it down the side of Chases head, leaving a nice clean, hair free streak, right across Chases head.

"NNOOOOOO!" Beyal said, before falling into a deep sleep.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Eclipse shouted, and flew off super hero style into the air.

* * *

Beyal looked into the fire looking solem. "ANd we woke up the next morning, with no memory of this." He clapped his hands lightly.

"And that," They all stared at him, "is what happened."


	2. Jinja's Side

Con: Seriously? Are you...your joking, right?

Me: No, in fact I like it better.

Pro: Yeah, its super cute! Hey, if you can change your name, can you change mine to? PLEASE?! I want to be SUPER AWSOME CUTE PINKEY PIE!

Me: Yeah, I don't think so...

Con: Well at least it isn't JinjaGirl25 anymore... you couldn't get ANY lamer than that...

Me: xP...meany...Oh and BTW, I don't know Eclipse's Creepy Henchman's name, so I'm just calling him Creepy Henchman.

* * *

Jinja tried to hold back a winning laugh, but was failing horribly at it. Bren was full-out laughing with Dax, and Chase was sulking to himself, while at the same time, trying not to laugh.

Beyal said looking at them. "That is how I remember it." He said innocently.

"That's ridiculous!" Dax said, and he continued to laugh.

"Yeah Beyal, if that really happened, then where's the bald spot?" Chase pointed to his head.

"And how come I look off into nothing and Chase gets to look into space, huh?" Bren said, after finally stopping his laugh. Dax however, was still at it.

"Beyal, did you make that up?" Jinja asked him. She had been a bit embarrassed by how Beyal had put her in the story, but was laughing at how he made Chase and Bren...and Eclipse.

"Yes, was it good?" Beyal smiled lightly, with a questioning face.

Jinja burst out laughing. "It was pretty good Beyal, but here's how it really happened."

The team grew quiet as she started her tale.

* * *

So, the group was walking down a nice, sunny, and warm path through the forest. Dax was bouncing up and down to a tune he was whistling.

"Ugh! Dax would you cut that out PLEASE!" Jinja pleaded to him, "You havent stopped since we started walking!"

"Make me..." Dax smirked, and continued to whistle.

Beyals face darkened. "Dax," he started, "a member of our tribe has asked you to stop your annoying monstrosity. Stop." He commanded.

"Fine." Dax looked away from them all, and huffed.

"Hah ha!" Bren pointed at Dax, "You just got told...by a MONK!" Bren laughed loudly and danced around in a circle. "You got told off by a mooonk!" He started chanting.

"Oh stuff it, twerp!" Dax shook his fist at Bren.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whooooa!" Dax said loudly interrupting Jinja. "I would NOT call anyone a twerp!" He said offended.

"Fine, then..." Jinja said.

* * *

"Oh stuff it, idoit!" Dax shook his...

* * *

Dax held up his hand and stopped Jinja again."I wouldn't say that either!" He said to her.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jinja shouted.

* * *

"Oh stuff it, you (insert desired insult)" Dax shook his fist at Bren.

"Came on guys," Chase said, "where almost there. Ok so Dax, you can just walk in the back, if you want to hum quietly. And anyone who doesn't want to hear him can walk in the front."

"All right Chase." Jinja said, and she stopped glaring at Dax. She walked along to the front, with Beyal following.

"Finally, I have you Chase Suno!" Eclipse's shadow towered over them.

The Team turned around in a flash to see Dr. Eclipse and his creepy hench man standing right where they just where. Bren on the other hand had kept walking, and didn't notice the rest had stopped for a few steps.

Bren turned around, then ran back to the Team. "Hey, when did he get here?" He tapped Chase on the shoulder.

"Oh, about five minutes ago..." Jinja said.

"Real..."

"NO!" Beyal yelled at him.

"Oh, well sheesh..."

"All right, you and Mr. Creepy are go'n down!" Shouted Dax, as he took out Boost.

"Mwoa ha ha!" Laughed Eclipse, "So you think!"

The creepy hench man reached into his creepy jacket and pulled out a pretty pink core, and handed it to Eclipse.

"With the power of ultimate cuteness, I shall finally end you, Chase Suno!" He yelled out into the air.

All of Team core Tech burst out laughing at him except Chase.

"Don't worry guys," Chase started staring off into space,"With the power of friendship, trust, love, team work, bonding, ultimate power of Monsuno, and just being brav..."

* * *

"You to Jinja?!" Chase interrupted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well you do." She answered, and the Team laughed lightly at Chase and Jinja continued.

* * *

"and just being brave!" Chase ended with his fist in the air.

"We'll just see about that! Uni-cute, launch!" Eclipse launched out his monsuno, and with a flash of pink a cute miniature Monsuno spun out of it.

"Awww..." All of team core tech cooed.

"It's the size of my little dogy back a home!" Bren giggled and looked at it with googly eyes.

"It's jus so...cute, and...pink..." Dax whispered.

"That's right, eat the bait," Eclipse muttered, "Uni-cute, Adorable Stare!" He shouted. At once the Monsuno shot out hypnotizing waves of cuteness into the faces off all Team Core Tech.

Jinja looked up. "Guys, are you ok?" She shook Beyal, and the others, but they gave no response.

"Oh NO!" She shouted.

"No, it doesn't work on girls!" Eclipse shouted, "Creepy Henchman!... grab her!" He pointed him over to Jinja. The Henchman grabbed her and held her tight.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

Eclipse took out a pair of sizzers and snipped off a big patch of Chase's hair. "Mwoa ha ha ha ha!" He shouted, and flew off action figure style into the air.

"NOOOOO!" Jinja screamed into the night shaking her fist at him.

* * *

"So uh, how'd you get away from his Henchman?" Chase asked smart aleky.

"Well, he uh, flew off to." She said.

"I'll have you know I never owned any dogy." Bren huffed, and he folded his arms together.

Beyal was sitting thinking about the story that was just told, and Dax was laughing as hard as he could.

"What?" Dax gasped for air, "Now Monkfish is some sort of macho man?!" He rolled over on his side and laughed more with Bren and Chase.

"Ma-cho?" Beyal repeated.

Jinja turned from Dax and crossed her arms at him.

"Come on Jinja, I can do WAY better than that." Bren smirked at her.

"Ha, yeah right!" She laughed at him.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He taunted her.

"Oh jus get on with it Glasses." Dax sat up and listened as Bren started his far fetched tale.


	3. Bren's Side

Me: Ok, important announcement! I am going to write the next of my New Monsuno series! Next in line is Bren! Yay!

**Con: Don't get all exited. It's pretty lame. -_-**

Me: I haven't even written it yet, how would you know?!

_SUPER CUTE AWSOME PINKIE PIE: Yay! I'm super exited! XD_

Me: Hey! I said you couldn't change your name! TAKE THAT OFF NOW!

_Pro: *mopes_

Me: I also found out Hargraves name, and how to spell Eklipse. Yay me! XD

* * *

Team Core Tech was walking on in a brightly lit path through the forest. Jinja was humming a tune softly in the back, and the rest where enjoying the view.

"La la la la!" Jinja sang, and she skipped over to the group. "I'm going to be very annoying today! I'm also going to insult Bren a lot!" She smiled brightly and continued to skip, while Bren pulled a sad face.

"Yeah, an I'm gonna be a big jerk to him!" Dax smiled evilly and poked Bren's back. "Ha!" Dax laughed with Jinja.

"Huh, I get no respect." Bren gave a big sigh.

"R. E. S. P. E. C. T, is what you never had from me!" Jinja sang, as she pointed to Bren.

"Maybe that is because you do not respect others Bren," Belay said thoughtfully. "Or others feel as though you just don't disserve it."

"Hey, cheer up B," Chase said patting Bren's back brotherly, "why don't we all just take a break and rest some?" He suggested.

"Ok fine," Jinja said smiling, "Does poor baby Bren need some rest?" Jinja mocked him.

"Ha! Yeah, he's such a shrimp!" Dax laughed and threw his arm over Jinja's and they laughed evilly together, Beyal joining in.

* * *

"Wait, why was I laughing?" Beyal asked.

"Well because..." Bren tried to explain but Jinja butted in.

"And last time I checked, me and Dax hate each other." She folded her arms and glared at Bren.

"I don't know, when was the last time you checked Princess?" Dax smiled at her.

Jinja glared at him for a second, the threw a punch at his arm.

"OW!" Dax yelped as it made contact.

"Yup, I still hate you." Jinja smiled at him.

"Ha! At least I'm acting normal in this story." Chase smirked at the rest.

"HELLO?!" Bren yelled at them all, "Still telling a story here!" And he continued to tell his story, leaving Beyal's question unanswered.

* * *

Bren sighed again and sat down on the ground.

The group was having a rare silent moment, when they heard a twig snap.

"Huh?" Bren said, "What was that?"

Everyone went silent and listened. "I do hear something." Beyal answered, "The sound of your heart racing."

Jinja and Dax burst out laughing, and Beyal smiled a bit, realizing his joke. His really, really lame joke.

But just then Eklipse burst out of the tree's! "Mwoa ha ha ha ha!" He laughed, as his creepy henchman came out behind him.

"Don't worry team!" Chase shouted.

* * *

"Oh no," Chase said, his eyes going wide. "Not you, right?"

* * *

Chase stared majestically into space, finishing his speech.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Chase yelled and they al burst out laughing.

"You know what, I am never looking at anything again!" He joked, and gave Bren a slight shove.

* * *

"Come on, we can take you." Jinja put her hand to her hip and smirked.

"Yeah, don't you know how to count?" Dax laughed lightly in a smart aleky tome.

"Yes, and I happen to be able to count better than you." He smiled like he knew something.

Jinja and the rest of the group looked at each other.

"Is he serious?" Beyal whispered, jabbing his thumb behind him to where Eklipse was standing. The Team shrugged.

"Come on!" Chase said, "Team Core Tech, launch!"

Team Core Tech launched out their cores.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Hargrave "For I the creepy assistant shall stop you with my amazing ray of death!"

The creepy assistant provided to take out a ray and took down everyone's monsuno.

"And now for the parilizing ray!" He shouted, taking out a smaller gun and blasting it at Jinja.

"Princess, NOOOO!" Dax shouted, leaping out to grab her. But Just as he cought her, Hargrave paralyzed him to. He shot out at all of the Team, and all tat was left now was Bren.

"Haha!" Laughed Hargrave, "Now we are sure to win!" He took aim at Bren and fired.

All while the shot was coming, Bren stood up, and took a super man pose. Then, just as Eclipse razored Chases head, the paralyzing rays reflected off Bren's glasses and hit both Hargrave and Eklipse.

"NOOOOO!" Eklipse shouted, slowly freezing. Bren walked over to Hargrave and picked up the paralyzer. He looked at it for a secont, then pointed it at the Team and unfreezed them.

"Yay! Your the best Bren!" Jinja ran over and hugged him.

"Yeah!" Dax ran over and patted him on the back. "You can now be my right-hand mate. No wait, I'll be YOUR right hand-mate!"

"You are truly the best!" Beyal smiled at him and hugged him with Jinja.

Chase was standing off to the side, and he gave Bren a big loving smile. "You did good Bren." He said, giving Bren a thumbs up.

* * *

"Oh Bren, your so awesome, and cool and handsome, and..." Bren was stopped by the laughing of everyone, including Beyal.

"What?! It COULD happen." Bren huffed over the laughing.

"As IF!" Dax laughed.

"I do believe I would say that. Or any of that could happen." Beyal said, with a small grin.

"Yeah, and you made me seem all by-polar." Jinja slowed her laughing.

"Well, I think I like yours the best Bren." Chase stopped laughing. "At least I acted ALMOST normal."

"Wait." Dax said. "We all know none of that ever happened." He said. "So I'll go ahead and tell you what REALLY happened."

"Oh great." Jinja smacked her head. "Just do me a favor, and do not pair me up with anyone."

"Well my story is real." He answered her.

"Whatever, just get on with it." Bren said.


	4. Dax's True Side

Me: So yeah MAJOR epiphany happened to me last night, and I will be proceeding the next New Monsuno's with Beyal's Monsuno instead. BTW, Dax's version is the real deal.

Con: I told you, you should have had some one else read it before you sent in that last chapter. You totally forgot about the DNA. That's what the story is called! Jeez. *mutters

Pro: But it's all fixed up now, so you can re-read it! XD

Me: Oh yeah, I did redo the end of that one, special thx to Matt for saying that! Hopefully with be writing Beyal's Monsuno soon, but might not be up for a while. Any who, thanks for reading! P.S. This is the longest chapter I have ever writen! Yay me!

* * *

A bus was driving slowly down the side of a hill, carrying all the members of Team Core Tech. Chase was sitting behind the driver's seat, Jinja was sitting on the other side of him with Beyal, and Bren was sitting in the very back examining his core tablet. Dax however, was sitting IN the driver's seat.

"I still think I'm a much more qualified driver than him." Jinja said rolling her eyes. Chase opened his mouth, but Jinja cut him off, "It wasn't MY fault! That stupid truck came out of no where! He's the one you should be blaming!"

Chase put his hands up in surrender. "Still, Dax is the one with the drivers license."

Dax smirked. "You know it's a fake right lit'l Suno?"

"Huh?" Chase said.

Dax started laughing while Jinja rolled her eyes again, and they proceeded down the hill.

"Hey guys?" Bren said worriedly, "Umm, I think where being tracked..."

"Why do you think that? Did you find another bug on you tablet?" Beyal turned around and asked him.

"_IN_ the tablet Beyal, and yeah I did..." Bren leaned closer to his tablet, concentrating hard.

"Well, get it off." Jinja said without looking at him.

"It's not as easy as that." Bren muttered.

"Hey guys, I think we've got some company...!" Chase shouted. Looking through the back window he saw three red Monsuno's charging down full speed.

"Crag!" Dax said, "Well, buckle up, cause it's gonna get rough!"

"But Dax," Beyal said sounding worried, "There are no seat buckles in th..."

Just at that moment Dax hit the gas hard and sent them rolling down the hill getting faster and faster. Chase, who had been standing up, smashed his face into the back window that he had been looking through. Jinja held onto the back of another seat with Beyal, and Bren was trying to help Chase.

Suddenly the hill steepned and the bus tipped forward, sending Chase tumbling to the front of the bus. Jinja reached down and grabbed him, pulling him into the seat with her and Beyal. The red Monsuno's where advancing quickly, and where already on their tail.

"Give it more gas Dax!" Jinja yelled looking to her side as she noticed a red Monsuno with a rider just outside the open window.

"MORE? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Bren yelled. The wind was loudly rushing through the windows, blowing everything around.

Dax pushed the gas pedal down to the floor and they sped down the hill at break neck speed.

"AHHHHH!" They all shouted, except Dax who was obviously having a good time.

There where three red Monsuno's surrounding the bus, each with a rider. One on each side of the bus, and one at the end.

"Hello my pretty pretties!" Shouted Don from his Monsuno. He tossed something inside the bus, hitting Chase in the head. Chase fumbled with it, then a blast of gas hit his face. The white gas filled the bus in seconds, the wind blowing it in every direction.

"Crag!" Dax said reaching into his bad and pulling out a gas mask.

* * *

"You know, I remember this, but you said all that happened was you battled with them, won, and just kept driving." Chase said.

"Yeah, after we passed out you said nothing much happened?" Jinja said questioningly.

"Yeah, why are you coming clean now?" Bren smirked. "And what where you doing with a gas mask in you bag, huh?"

"It comes in handy, and besides, that is wha' happened." Dax said simply.

"His story, it must be true." Beyal said.

"Why do you think that Beyal?" Jinja asked him.

"Because he does have a gas mask." Beyal pulled up a mask out of Dax's bag for everyone to see. Chase and Bren gave each other uncomfortable looks.

"Put that back!" Dax barked. "Anyway, on with the story."

* * *

The wind cleared out the gas pretty quickly, and Dax pulled off the mask. Just as he do though, one of the tires his a big rock and threw the bus around. It flipped over and rolled down the hill,turning and twisting. The three red Monsuno's came to a halt, carefully avoiding the bus.

Inside the bus everyone was falling around half conscious, except Dax who was holding on and trying to get the bus back up. It slid down the hill on its side some, and Dax pulled the wheels to the side making it lurch back on all four wheels. Now the red Monsuno's where far behind them and the bus was speeding off down the last of the hill.

"Yeah!" Dax did a fist pump and looked around at the back. "Oh crag." He said. The rest of his team was unconscious and lying all over the bus. Beyal was somehow under the seats with his hand sticking out, Jinja was lying on top of Chase in the walkway, and Bren was dangling on the back of the seat, his face turning redder as the blood flowed down.

Eklipse and the rest had noticed the bus still moving, they had taken off after the bus again.

"Aw, double crag!" Dax said as the bus made a funny sound and started to slow. "Alright Boost, time to play." Dax opened up the bus doors and jumped out, the bus still moving. Eklipse had already reached where Dax was, and he jumped off Backslash.

"What'd you want Klipse?!" Dax yelled at him. His spunky spirit turned to hatred is seconds.

"Why would I tell you that?" Eklipse smirked.

"Fine. Boost, launch!" Boost launched off of Backslash.

Hargrave and Don had just caught up and jumped off their Monsuno's.

"Leave this to me." Eklipse waved them down, "You, get the DNA!" He pointed at Hargrave.

"Return!" Hargrave shouted. He started towards tha bus on his mechanical arms.

"Boost, Light Blaze!" Dax said, and Boost let out a burst of light that blinded them for a moment. Dax went into the bus and leaned over each of the Team members. Hargrave was in the bus in an instant, ripping open the doors and clawing over the seats.

Dax turned around with a bag of all the Teams cores. "Crag." He muttered. He took off to the back of the bus and started to pry the bus window open. He stood back, kicked it open and jumped out but stopped when he realized the Hargrave wasn't after him. In fact he had stopped next to Chase, who was staring blankly into nothing.

* * *

Chase sighed. "Fine. I guess I can live with that."

* * *

"Boost!" Dax tossed the bag over to Boost, "Shock Shield!" Boost took the bag with his teeth and put up a big shield around himself.

Dax turned around and jumped back up in the bus, but Hargrave had already gone.

"Backslash, return!" He heard Eklipse say.

"Huh?" Dax turned back around and saw Eklipse, Hargrave and Don getting on Dragonburn.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Eklipse laughed and he flew off into the sky.

* * *

"Then I fixed up the ol' bus, sat you back in your seats an tol' you nothin." He said. "I didn' know what he was doin' ti'll Six showed up though.

The Team looked in deep thought. "Well, that might have actually happened." Chase said.

"Yeah right." Jinja scoffed.

"But Dax did have our Monsuno's inside a bag when we awoke." Beyal said.

"Yeah, and we don't really know what happened _and_ Dax has a gas mask." Bren said.

"And the bus did look pretty beat up." Jinja gave in.

"So you lot believe me?" Dax asked.

"Well, if I had to believe any of our stories, it would be yours Dax. And I guess I didn't _technically _stare off into space." Chase said with a approvingly face.

"Yeah I guess. It does seem possible." Jinja said, "We did all act right."

"Fine, at least I didn't do anything stupid in you story." Bren said casually.

"Yes Dax, we believe you." Beyal finished.


End file.
